Os opostos se atraem!
by Kahhh
Summary: Após um acidente, Gaara e Sakura ficam presos em uma caverna. O que poderá acontecer? COMÉDIA!


**SINOPSE:** Após um acidente, Gaara e Sakura ficam presos em uma caverna. O que poderá acontecer?

**DISCLAIMER:**E sses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIE, PLÁGIO É CRIME!

***OS OPOSTOS SE ATRAEM!***

* * *

><p><strong>PÂNICO!<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ah! Que raiva – Sakura reclamava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro – Você tinha que fazer besteira, não é mesmo? Arrgghh!<p>

Tentava no máximo controlar o estresse, mas era quase impossível.

Sakura estava presa em uma caverna junto com o Kazekage. Tudo isso aconteceu após a ninja aceitar uma missão: acompanhar o líder de Suna até sua aldeia, o qual fora para Konoha por conta de uma reunião com a Hokage.

Infelizmente, no meio do caminho, ambos tiveram que enfrentar inimigos nada graciosos e isso resultou em um acidente, motivo pelo qual ficaram presos nessa caverna úmida e mórbida. A sorte é que nenhum dos dois havia ficado ferido, pois a areia de Gaara impediu que fossem soterrados.

- Não devia ter aceitado essa missão. Não devia! – O arrependimento tomava posse de Sakura – Você tinha que exagerar em seu jutso, não é Gaara? – Sakura colocou a mão na cintura e encarou o Kazekage, que estava encostado na parede rochosa a sua frente. Ele estava quieto enquanto Sakura desabafava - Aff! – Continuou andando de um lado para o outro, passando a mão nos fios róseos na tentativa de aliviar a fúria.

- Gaara – Ela parou e o encarou novamente – Agora, que tal você usar sua areia para quebrar essa pedra gigante que está tapando a entrada da caverna? – Dizia Sakura num tom sarcástico – Ah é... Isso não é possível porque aqui não tem areia! – Zombou num tom rude – Isso aqui tudo é pedra –Dava tapinhas na rocha - Nem eu consigo quebrar!

Gaara fechou os olhos ignorando todas aquelas palavras grosseiras, não podia fazer ou dizer algo porque Sakura tinha razão em ficar brava, ele realmente exagerara e agora não tinha como eles saírem daquela caverna.

- Ninguém sabe que estamos aqui, jamais vamos ser encontrados! – Cerrou os punhos exasperada - Pra variar, hoje eu quebrei um espelho, e Ino me disse: Sakura, seu dia hoje vai ser de puro azar – Ela respirou fundo, e continuou – Mas eu disse que tudo isso era um mito. Mito a puta que o pariu – Continuou a caminhar de um lado para o outro – Juro que se alguém disser que quebrar espelho dar azar é mito, eu afundo meu punho na cara desse infeliz!

- Sakura.

- O quê?

- Acalme-se.

Os olhares se cruzaram e Sakura desviou-os rapidamente. Respirou fundo e sentou no chão encostando as costas na parede.

Minutos se passaram e Sakura acalmou-se um pouco; girou os olhos para acompanhar Gaara que se levantou e agora caminhava até um montinho de madeira que havia no canto da caverna. Ele pegou a madeira e começou a quebrar. Sakura, curiosa, se levantou e caminhou até o ruivo parando ao seu lado.

- O que vai fazer? – Perguntou ela observando seus movimentos.

- Uma fogueira. Está escurecendo e a noite aqui é muito fria – Concluiu ele sem olhar para a kunoichi.

Após ter empilhado a madeira, ele pegou duas pedras no chão a começou a esfregar uma na outra, fazendo surgir algumas faíscas. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam ao ver o fogo se formar e um alívio surgiu quando ela sentiu o ar quentinho e se sentou em volta da fogueira.

O silêncio reinou entre eles, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Até que Sakura cansou e começou a fazer perguntas para o ruivo.

- Será que vão nos encontrar?

- ...

- Vamos ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

- ...

- O que vamos comer?

- ...

- E banho, onde vamos tomar e como vamos matar a sede?

- ...

- Eu não quero ficar fedida.

- Sakura.

- Hã?

- Cala a boca.

A ninja piscou várias vezes sem desviar o olhar do ruivo; ela estava tão preocupada que não havia percebido que Gaara não queria conversa. Ela respirou fundo e continuou a observar o fogo.

Algumas horas se passaram e Sakura pôde notar que o fogo estava diminuindo, o frio começava aos poucos dominar a caverna. Sakura passava as mãos pelo braço tentando espantar o frio.

- Gaara.

- Hum...

- Tô com frio – Concluiu ela tremendo.

Mais uma vez Gaara não disse nada. Sakura olhou para ele e notou que também sentia frio, sua mão pálida tremia.

- Gaara, me abrace. – Disse num tom baixo. Ela sentia tanto frio que seus dentes batiam um no outro.

Gaara olhou para ela com uma expressão confusa.

- Por quê?

- Eu pre-preciso do ca-calor do seu corpo – Respondeu com dificuldade.

- Você quer fazer sexo? – Perguntou ele encarando a rosada que estava sentada e com a cabeça sobre seus joelhos.

- O quê? Não! – Respondeu ríspida.

- Então não quer calor do corpo – Parecia que agora era Gaara quem debochava dela. Sakura respirou fundo.

- Calor do corpo não é só sexo.

- Para mim é.

- Você é um estúpido! – Irritou-se com as palavras de Gaara - Quero que me abraça. Só isso. Assim a gente esquenta um ao outro.

- Não quer sexo?

- Não! – Concluiu ela se levantando e caminhando até ele e parando á sua frente – Por-por favor – Gaara ficou com pena dela, estava tremendo e nem conseguia falar direito. Estendeu a mão para a kunoichi que aceitou.

Deitou a cabeça sobre o peito de Gaara e sentiu o abraço caloroso a envolver.

- Se tentar algo, eu afundo sua cara com um soco.

- Sakura.

- Que?

- Relaxa – Ela suspirou e apertou mais o corpo do ruivo contra o seu, tão quente. O coração dele palpitava em seus ouvidos como as notas de uma canção.

Mas parecia que não era o suficiente, Sakura ainda tremia.

Gaara, ao perceber, retirou o sobretudo de seu corpo e a cobriu, abraçando-a novamente. O calor que ela emanava transmitia chamas em seu corpo e pensamentos negativos. Balançou a cabeça ignorando as imagens de sua mente.

Os dois ficaram quietos apreciando o calor um do outro, até que adormeceram.

Sakura abriu os olhos com dificuldade após sentir uma carícia em sua cintura. Ela se levantou assustada.

- Seu tarado! – Falou escandalosamente. Gaara acordou sem entender – Não quero que me toque – Seus orbes verdes encheram de ódio.

- Eu não toquei em você – Falou num tom frio.

- Mentiroso!

Sakura arregalou os olhos quando sentiu novamente a carícia. Tirou o sobretudo de Gaara e jogou-o no chão.

Ficou olhando o pedaço de tecido. Arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu algo se mover. De repente uma cobra saiu de dentro da blusa, se arrastava com dificuldade no chão gélido. A cobra era vermelha com algumas faixas no tom preto, uma cobra coral, pequenina, mas mortal.

Sakura ao ver o réptil se mover lentamente, suas pernas tremeram e seus olhos lacrimejaram.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – O grito de Sakura ecoou pela caverna – Mata! Mata! – Desesperada, subiu em uma pedra provocando um grande alvoroço.

Gaara balançou a cabeça não acreditando no que acabara de presenciar. Sakura era uma médica de muito potencial, não deveria ter medo de uma cobra qualquer.

Caminhou até o bicho e segurou firme na cabeça da cobra. Sakura ficou chocada.

- Vai com isso pra lá! – Falou chorosa.

- É só uma cobra Sakura, não exagera.

- Ah é! Você sabe muito bem o estrago que esse bicho peçonhento provoca – Disse Sakura trêmula.

Seus olhos acompanharam Gaara caminhar até um canto escuro, ele soltou a cobra que rapidamente sumiu na penumbra.

Sakura, envergonhada, desceu da pedra e olhou para o local onde Gaara soltou a cobra.

- Não se preocupe, ela não vai voltar – Disse ele constrangido com a atitude da ninja. Sakura pegou o sobretudo de Gaara que estava no chão e se cobriu. O frio era insuportável e ela estava vestida somente com uma regata vermelha e shorts.

Gaara voltou para seu lugar e deitou.

Sakura ao vê-lo tremer de frio, se sentiu uma egoísta por estar com a blusa dele. Ela caminhou na direção de Gaara e deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-o por trás. O ruivo não reagiu ao abraço, pelo contrario, sentia-se confortável.

Sakura suspirava baixo com o cheiro que o cabelo dele exalava, tão suave quanto sua pele... gostava de ficar abraçada com o ruivo, ali com ele estava protegida, e estava tão quente.

Ficou perdida em seus devaneios até cair no sono, esquecendo-se totalmente do dia seguinte. Tendo vaga percepção que ao acordar, o acontecido não passava de um sonho.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ta ai pessoal, não sei se ficou legal porque não sou boa em comédias tal uma review! *-*<p> 


End file.
